


patton's nightmares

by slowlymovingsnail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Little Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, theyre just so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlymovingsnail/pseuds/slowlymovingsnail
Summary: Patton has a nightmare but Virgil's there to help.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	patton's nightmares

Patton /despised/ the dark. More so when he was little, but it still terrified him as an adult. And now, he'd just woken up from a nightmare little and couldn't get back to sleep. So, he'd resorted to facing the dark hallway. Dark. God, he hated it but he /really/ needed his caregiver. 

He opened the door slowly, wincing as it creaked. He hadn't thought to grab his phone for light, he just wanted Virgil. Right now. So, he crept down the corridor to the purple side's room, letting out small squeaks whenever he heard the slightest noise.

Then, he tripped over something, probably a book or a toy that had been left out. He fell flat on his face, obviously not expecting the obstacle and started crying. Openly sobbing, not really caring if anyone heard. He /wanted/ someone to hear! He was scared and tired and little and just wanted to be cuddled! 

A few doors opened but Virgil's was the first. He'd already been awake. He ran down the hall to Patton, soon kneeling next to him and shushing the little softly. 

"It's okay, baby, you're okay, Papa's here now.." He spoke gently, scooping the sobbing side into his arms. Patton sniffled and clung to his caregiver's hoodie, babbling about how it was scary and about a nightmare. 

"I know, honey, I know.. Let's go get nice and snuggled up in my bed, hm? Do you want a bottle too?" He asked, looking down at the sniffling side. Patton just nodded softly, burying his face further into the soft material of the hoodie.

The other doors had shut now, understanding what was going on and knowing Virgil could handle it just fine. Said side picked up the regressor, the little's head soon dropping onto his shoulder and sucking his thumb. His caregiver smiled fondly, walking back into his own room before placing Patton down on the bed gently.

"I'm gonna get your onesie, bubs, okay? I'll get your paci too, hm?" Virgil was only going to be walking over to his dresser but still felt the need to tell the side. 

Patton just nodded in understanding, letting his head fall onto one of Virgil's pillows. "'Thof.." He mumbled to himself. The caregiver smiled, going over to grab his onesie, paci and a bottle he'd left there from the last time he had a nightmare. 

He washed the paci under the tap for a few seconds before returning to Patton, sitting next to him and smoothing his hair back gently. "Let's get you changed, huh baby?" 

There wasn't really a specific reason to get changed as he was already in his pyjamas, but Virgil had learned that the little was especially sensitive after a nightmare and he liked to have his cat onesie on simply for the comfort it brought.

Patton nodded in answer to Virgil's question, lying on his back without Virgil even having to tell him. "Good boy.." The caregiver praised softly, getting him changed into the soft clothing. 

Patton hugged himself, loving the feeling of the onesie. "'Thof!" He squealed in delight. The other side just smiled softly before responding, "Yes, honeybunny, soft, isn't it?"

Soon, Patton was wrapped up in blankets, paci in his mouth and cuddling his favourite stuffie, Eeyore. "Papa's gonna go get your milky now, okay? I'll be right back." He assured the regressor. Patton's response was to open his eyes slowly and nod before grabbing for Virgil's face. The caregiver chuckled, leaning forward so the little could press a small kiss to his nose. 

~~~

Virgil watched the milk spin round and round in the microwave, letting out a small sigh. Patton's nightmares were becoming a frequent thing, his last one had only been a few nights ago... He wanted to help him. 

It hurt him to see the side so upset and he wanted to prevent it as much as possible. After all, his regression was supposed to be fun, happy. Well, for Patton it had always been until the nightmares had started.

The caregiver was soon taking the milk from the microwave, putting the lid on before heading back up the stairs to his room. He got there to find Patton looking on the verge of sleep but, upon hearing Virgil return, his eyes opened and they filled with delight. "Pa!" He greeted, his dimples scarcely visible from behind his paci.

"Hey, sweetie.." Virgil muttered softly, closing the door before heading over to him. Patton was eagerly climbing onto his lap as soon as he sat down, making the caregiver chuckle. He was soon feeding the little, the younger side's eyes drooping as he drank peacefully. Virgil smiled, leaning against the headrest. 

He really would have to do something about these nightmares, they had to be affecting Patton, in or out of regression. But, for now, he was fine with just holding his baby until he inevitably fell asleep in his Papa's arms, content.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!<33


End file.
